Este no es otro amor adolescente
by StanziD
Summary: Esta es una historia con uno de los integrantes de la banda Jonas Brothers, donde el amor escondido que alguna vez puedes tener, puede llegar a hacerse tan real, hasta la muerte misma.


ONESHOOT: **Mi Sol, no es otro amor adolescente.**

Después de dos rondas de helado, seguíamos riendo a carcajadas. Esa era una de las tantas cualidades de Joe, hacer reír a la gente a tal grado, pareciera que lo hace inconscientemente,-pensé viéndolo disimuladamente-. Joe era la clase de persona que puedes llegar admirar en tan poco tiempo, es el tipo de persona con el que te encariñas fácilmente, y así lo era en mi caso…

Desde que lo conozco, no hace más de un año, me enamore de lo dulce que era, de lo bien que me hacía sentir, lo admiraba por esa personalidad que tenia, simplemente no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía por él. Era más que un simple amor adolescente, era más que todo lo inexplicable que me pudiera imaginar, simplemente verlo ahí, contando sus anécdotas y sonrojarse de vez en cuando, mirar que sonreía, despertaba en mi una necesidad de sentirlo siempre cerca de mí, de sentirlo mío… mas no podía. Este era un amor unilateral, pues yo lo amaba con la vida, y el, solo me veía como una amiga mas, vaya ni siquiera me notaba como mujer, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, no me importaba amarlo en silencio, prefería mil veces eso, con tal de estar cerca de él y mirarlo sonreír siempre.

-Oye Anneliss- Cristalu, dijo susurrando y a la vez dándome un codazo- Se te va a caer la baba.

Sacudí mi cabeza despejando mis ideas, y comencé a reír sola y por lo bajo, pues tenía demasiada vergüenza, (ya me imaginaba ahí viendo toda embobada a Joseph), sentí como la sangre de todo mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-Bueno chicos- Dije tratando de llamar la atención de mis amigos, que aun escuchaban a Joe- Chicos me tengo que ir, pues mañana me toca prueba de química y no he estudiad nada- Dije preocupada. Me levante y me empecé a despedir de cada uno de ellos, cuando estaba por despedirme de Joe, sentí algo raro en el estomago, esa sensación que siempre me invadía cuando estaba junto a él.

-Pero, Anne, te vas a ir sola a estas horas?- Pregunto Joe, cuando me estaba despidiendo de él.

-Pues si, como sea no esta tan oscuro, y si es así, me voy rápido, no te preocupes…

-NO, de acá no te vas sola, Anni deja que yo te lleve -dijo sonriéndome-.

Dude un poco, pues no quería establecer mas contacto del necesario con él, pues no quería enamorarme más de alguien que no me podía corresponder- No…Se..- conteste dudando.

- Ya Anni, no aceptare un no por respuesta.-Se levanto de la mesa y se despidió de todos, en eso Cristal, que sabía todo lo que yo sentía respecto a Joe, me sonrió y me miro ilusionada.

Salimos del café, y comenzamos a caminar, íbamos platicando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que Joe comenzó a hacerme insinuaciones? No, era mi mente loca trabajando.

-Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Le gusta de mí? En ese momento sentí las mejillas arder. Me quede pensando un rato, pero oí que unos pasos venían a nosotros, a los cuales les preste la mínima atención. De repente, sentí como algo puntiagudo tocaba mi espalda…

-Denme TODO lo que traen, al decir TODO muñequita es TODO-Dijo gritando esa voz grave a mis espaldas.

Sentí que todo el color que había tomado mi rostro se iba de repente… Joe le dio su cartera y yo le entregue la mía además de todos los anillos que tenia, le dimos todo, pero el asaltante aun tenía su cuchillo en mi espalda…

-SEÑOR QUE MAS QUIERE?- grito Joe exasperado. –Ya le hemos dado todo, por favor déjela ir.

-No me han dado todo- Dijo el asaltante-. También la quiero a ella-Dijo volteándome y besándome a la fuerza. Yo empecé a luchar por liberarme del abrazo del tipo cuando, sentí, como Joe lo empujaba lejos de mí tirándolo al suelo…

Me quede ahí, parada, mi cabeza quería actuar, mas mi cuerpo dictaba lo contrario. Joe y el tipo comenzaron a pelear dándose golpes en el cuerpo, forcejeando por tomar el cuchillo.. Yo no podía hacer nada, me sentí estúpida en ese momento, mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, cuando oí un grito de dolor, y una risa de satisfacción… Vi caer a Joe en el suelo, vi como el tipo corría por la calle oscura, huyendo de lo que había hecho.

Le hice como pude para moverme, y me acerque a Joe, el cuchillo estaba tirado a un lado de el; el estaba tirado boca arriba, con su cara dañada por los golpes que le había dado el señor, y su respiración era muy entrecortada, voltee más abajo, y el estaba herido, tenía sus manos apretadas en su abdomen tratando de evitar que saliera más sangre de ahí. Mis ojos empezaban a pesar de tantas lágrimas que brotaban de ellos, mi corazón sentía un dolor enorme, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando en verdad… Tome el celular de la bolsa de Joe, el cual había ocultado al asaltante, y marque al 911, y pedí una ambulancia urgentemente. Bote el celular a un lado y puse mis manos sobre las de Joe apretando mas, para evitar que saliera más sangre, el estaba demasiado pálido, tenia escrito en su semblante dolor, mas no se quejaba…

-Anni- dijo susurrando.

- Cállate Joseph!, no puedes estar hablando- Dije histérica.

-Sabes, que siempre te protegeré desde donde este cierto? –Dijo jadeando.

-CALLATE! No digas eso, TU VAS A VIVIR!

-No sé si pueda aguantar más Anni, me duele mucho… pero quiero que sepas- Tosió- que me alegra acabar así- tose- me alegra morir por la persona que amo- tose.

- NO DIGAS ESO! TIENES QUE SER FUERTE- dije como pude, pues el llanto no me dejaba.

-Nena, sabes, hoy te iba a decir mis sentimientos.. Simplemente me enamoraste Anneliss, te ame, te amo y te amare- jadeo.

Mi corazón no podía aguantar más dolor porque tenía que pasar esto ahora? Odie el maldito momento en que le acepte que Joe me acompañara a mi casa, hubiera preferido morir yo, que estar viendo como se iba la ilusión de todos mis días…

-Anni- tomo mi mano, que aun sostenía sobre su herida- Perdón por no decírtelo cuando tenía tiempo.. Perdón por..- Su voz se iba apagando poco a poco- Decírtelo a ultima…hora.., su mano dejo de apretar la mía, sus parpados fueron cayendo lentamente hasta cerrarse.

- JOE? –comencé a sacudirlo- JOE! PORFAVOR RESPONDE! JOE! Dije ahogada en llanto. No me puedes dejar acá sol, por favor no me dejes, no entiendes que estoy enamorada de ti? NO ME DJES! Dije acostándome en su pecho, por favor Joe, quien me va a hacer sonreír todos los días? Tú eras el único que me hacía sentir esa sensación en el estomago, eras el único que hacía que me sonrojara cada instante, quien me ayudara a enfrentar mis miedos?

**FLASHBACK.**

**-Tengo miedo de pasar el puente, no quiero Cristalu. **

**-Ya Anne, no seas cobarde- me contesto riéndose- Dale que ya estamos todos del otro lado.**

**-Pero tengo miedo- dije cruzando los brazos.**

**Vi cruzar a Joe desde la otra orilla, venia hacia mí.**

**-Te ayudo a cruzar nena, agárrate fuerte Anni- Me dijo subiéndome a su espalda con una hermosa sonrisa haciéndome sonrojar. ****FIN FLASHBACK.**

-JOE DESPIERTA PORFAVOR.. NO ME DJES, YO ERA FELIZ CONTIGO VIDA MIA, QUE NO VES QUE NO PUEDO VIVR SIN TI?- Dije aplicándole RCP

**FLASHBACK.**

**-Joe, jajajajajajajaja, JOE! Para ya no juego jajajajajaja.**

**-Jajaja no Anni , me encanta verte reír de esa forma.**

**-Jajajajaja por favor, Joe, jajajaja ya no me hagas mas cosquillas!**

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

-JOE POR FAVOR, TE NECESITO... PORFAVOR DESPIERTA…

No conseguí ni una señal de vida, hice el RCP por 15 min y no reaccionaba, la ambulancia tampoco llegaba, así que me tumbe sobre el pecho de Joe, suplicando que me llevara con él, el simplemente era mi sol, ese que te calienta por las mañanas, ese que te brinda protección, ese que te da luz, ese que forma parte de ti, ese que masa con todo y por el cual darías la vida por protegerlo… Mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme, sentí muy pulsación bajando, ya no quería vivir más, si no tenía a mi sol. Empecé a ver todo tan oscuro, hasta que sentí que alguien me levantaba y me ponía en una especie de cama.

-Joe- dije susurrando, pensando que él era el que me levantaba- Mira mi cuerpo... como se quiebra.. Todo se derrumba si tú no estás… No podía sentir nada, solo oía muchas voces gritándome a que resistiera, sentí un calor muy intenso en mi pecho, paso un rato y lo volví a sentir.

-ANNELISS TIENES QUE AFERRARTE A LA VIDA!- gritaba el hombre que producía el calor casi quemante en mi pecho.

-ANNE, TIENES QUE DEMOSTRARLE AL CHICO QUE TE SALVO, QUE SU SACRIFICIO NO FUE EN VANO!- Sentí la presión quemante de nuevo.

-VAMOS ANNE, VAMOS!

Alcancé a oír, que la persona que provocaba la quemazón y me hablaba estaba feliz. Le decía al parecer a otras personas que estaban con el que mi pulso había regresado, lo cual hace menos de 5 minutos no quería, pero comprendí que era bueno estar viva y tenía que estarlo, pasara lo que pasara, pues no iba a desperdiciar el sacrificio de MI GRAN AMOR por salvarme, tenía que estar viva por él. Sabía que él iba a estar a mi lado siempre, y yo esperaría hasta la hora de reencontrarnos en ese lugar en el que el está ahora.


End file.
